custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Azerath
Biography Matoran Azeraths life was simple at first a simple existence without any hope of destiny or any hope of being a Toa the planet he lived on had no Toa whatsoever and he didn't even know what a Toa was. His life was changed the day the Brotherhood showed up. Numerous matoran were rounded up, placed in a prison, and forced to fight eachother for the pleasure of their captors. Azerath hated all of them but he esspecially hated Sepirox the leader of this group of the Brotherhood. This continued for many years untill a great being who called him self "Teris" spoke to Azerath in his dreams. Toa When Azerath awoke he saw two items lying next to his bed an emerald and a stone. He picked them up and was consumed with power becoming the first Toa on Vulcanus Magna He afixed the emerald to his chest plate and broke out of his cell and freed many more prisoners and saw four others doing the same. Then the five went to the brotherhoods quaters and slew many only six escaped including Sepirox. The five then formed a team and called themselves the Toa prime and swore an oath to defeat the brotherhood at all costs. (Not much else is known about him because the creator hasn't started writing the story yet). Dark side During one of Azeraths battles with Sepirox he came into contact with the Great Kanohi Scourge causing a second more evil verson of Azerath to be born from the masks darkness. This sixth toa calls himself War. Personality Azerath is calm and collective outside the battlefield and perfers to read or spend time with the matoran when he is not training. Inside of battle however his anger is greater then ever and he tends to kill all in his path. Due to his insecureity he keeps few friends and forms no close relationships. One of the darker points of his personallity is the fact that he tends to hold grudges. Abillities Azerath is a Toa of fire and has many fire abilities but his really strange abilities are the ones given to him by the Emerald Including Chaos Spear, Chaos Blast, Chaos Torrent, Chaos Lance, and Chaos Control. He also has some skill in telepathy due to his conection with "Teris". Mask and Tools The Great Kanohi Mask of Rage (Great Kanohi Rask) increases his abillities depending on his inner rage. The Emerald also increases his stats beyond normalcy although he is not as strong as a Titan, Great Spirit, or a Great Being hes definitly not your average Toa. His Magma sword is able to heat up to over 9000 degrees. His element shield is able to block most attacks. Trivia *Azerath is ragnarokrayshakk's fist and primary self MOC. *Azerath Doesn't uphold the toa code because he doesn't know it. *He Instead lives by the code of survival. (The strongest will survive and the weak will perish.) *Despite the way he lives he will spend his time with the matoran and help them in their day to day projects. *His grudge against Sepirox caused him to form a dark side named Toa War. Stats Watch Vids Story apearences None yet